


The Strength of Heart to Persevere

by what_in_the



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 'Do I love him or is he just a great friend?', Conditioning, How Do I Tag, Jack is confused with his feeling, Jack to the rescue, M/M, Mark is trying, Mark needs help, My First Work in This Fandom, Super Power fights, crappy title is crappy, super hero AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9682733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: When Mark vanishes into thin air, Jack takes it upon himself to fly to the US to try and find his missing friend.At the same time, a string of robberies take place all over the country, with only what seemed to be a man on fire linking them.Then the attacks start.It's not until Jack himself is targeted in one such attack, and the powers that develop from it, that the connections begin to form.Now it is up to Jack, with the help of the newly powered up YouTubers, to find Mark and put a stop to everything before the world descends into Chaos.But when de does find Mark, will he really be the same man?Ok, so real talk here. I suck at summaries and this is my first Fanfic on here.Any feedback is more than welcome as well as any tips and ideas for where the story should go.I don't know how often I'll be able to update this because real life has a habit of stealing my attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first Fanfiction and the first time I've tried writing any of these guys, in private or in public. Please go easy on me! Also, please do give me tips on how to improve, I really do want to make this the best story I can for you guys ^^

When Mark first vanished, the internet was in uproar. Of course, it took a few days for the fact he was missing to actually come to light. After all, as rare as it was, Mark had occasionally missed uploads.No, it wasn’t his lack of activity on YouTube that made his disappearance obvious to the masses, it was the fact that he didn’t post an explanation on any social media.  
Jack, for all his activity on twitter and tumblr, didn’t realise the vanishing act his American friend had pulled until a full 4 days after the first missed upload. The messages are what did it. While he was used to a few messages that tagged both him and Mark, the number suddenly jumped to the thousands as fans from all over the world tried to find out just what happened to their idol.  
Having had minimal contact with Mark over the past few months aside from some sparse Skype conversations, Jack instantly lit up communications with every mutual friend he had, becoming increasingly more concerned with every call. Apparently Mark had left his house one day and just simply not come back. Both Tyler and Ethan had been driving all over LA ever since the first night. Bob and Wade had also gone to aid the search, the Game Grumps had been spread out in the outlying areas and even Matt and Ryan, whom Mark had barely had any contact with in months, had gone to help.  
Jack, feeling both worried for his friend and frustrated that there was so little he could do from Ireland, offered whatever resources they needed. After 2 weeks and still no sign of his friend, Jack decided that there was no point just sitting around on his backside; if he wanted to be any help in finding Mark, he needed to be in LA and actually doing something.  
With that thought in mind, Jack booked the first flight available to LA, recorded a quick vlog to explain what was going on, and set out to find his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In an unknown location, somewhere deep within the earth, two young men and a young woman stood.   
The first man was sharp, in every sense of the word. His hair was slicked back, his suit perfectly pressed and his features spoke of many hours locked in an unimpressed sneer. However, his current expression was one of wonder and excitement, his oily smile oozing confidence.   
The woman was dressed in tattered jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt. Her long blonde hair was scrapped back into a messy ponytail in a pitiful attempt to disguise the clumps missing. Her watery green eyes were wild, darting around at the slightest of movements. Her wrists were scarred and bruised, still slightly bloody from the manacles she wore just moments ago.  
The final member of this unlikely trio was the very man who had been missing from the world for the past few weeks. Mark’s cheeks looked hollow, his usually tan skin seemed ashen and, much like his female companion, his wrists were bloody and bruised. Contrary to what his physical appearance seemed to convey, he seemed stronger than ever; his entire posture was stiff, arms snapped to the side, his head held high and his gazing never wavering from straight ahead. Mark’s face was hard, nothing inviting or relaxing at all, just composed apathy. His eyes were what had made the biggest transformation. What once were warm, expressive pools of molten chocolate were now cold and unfeeling. There was no light behind them. There was no Mark behind them. He was gone.  
The sharp man stood in front of the two injured individuals, the woman who was fidgeting nervously and tugging at the end of her ponytail, and Mark, who’s entire attitude was that of controlled indifference.   
“I can’t believe I’ve finally done it.” The oily man murmured to himself, allowing his spindly hand to delicately rest against Mark’s cheek. Mark didn’t respond.  
“It seems my invention finally broke you. Both of you.” He was addressing them directly now, that odious grin still dancing on his lips. “I’d tell you not to worry, but it doesn’t make much of a difference now. You can’t worry because I won’t allow it.” The man paused, almost allowing himself a chance to revel in this, the first of many victories. He caught himself just before he slipped, no emotion was the rule after all.  
The man turned and swiftly beckoned to she shadows flickering along the sides of the room. From them emerged 4 figures clad entirely in grey. Their eyes were as blank as their expressions, but unlike Mark’s hard look, these seemed to simply be dazed, as though walking though a dream. The grey people each grabbed an arm of the two captives and dragged them towards the dark and foreboding hallway. The girl screamed and kicked, her sobs falling upon deaf ears. Mark barely reacted, he simply allowed himself to be moved. The sharp man grinned a wicked smile, meant only for himself.  
“You’re going to be perfect, my two beautiful lovelies.”


End file.
